


questioning reality

by torinokomachi



Series: Muse's Library [11]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BNHA Cast questioning Inazuma Eleven craziness, BNHA cast as outsiders of Inazuma Eleven plot, Because Inazuma Eleven can get crazy dark like you won't believe it, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Humor, I can't believe this isn't crack, POV Outsider, Potentially OOC, This should've been cracky what with how crazy Inazuma Eleven stuff can get, but it isn't, mild crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torinokomachi/pseuds/torinokomachi
Summary: Midoriya Izuku admits that there are lots of crazy things in the world of quirks, but magical soccer is crazier. Especially when those crazy special moves these middle school soccer players like to call Hissatsu aren't even a product of quirks.Also, what the hell are those soccer balls and nets made of to survive from all of that...?AND WHERE THE HELL IS THE REF!?!?(In which Inazuma Eleven takes place in the same universe as Boku no Hero Academia and the BNHA cast reacts to the craziness)





	1. Chapter 1

Midoriya Izuku had been bored out of his mind when he decided to watch the Junior Soccer League that is called Football Frontier. It's been two weeks since he entered U.A and it had been... an experience.

But back to the matter at hand.

He needed a little distraction and a break from the whole USJ invasion aftershock and the Football Frontier had only just begun.

It was a match between Raimon middle school and Sengoku Igajima-

Oh god, Sengoku Igajima had a motif??? With Ninja's???

Aren't they a middle school???

What-

Oh the match just started. It seems normal. Who to root for, hmm...

Wait what the fuck-

Clones??? Did they just summon clones like good old school Ninja's???

What is even happening-

DID THAT GUY FROM RAIMON JUST HAD SOME FLAME TORNADO APPEARING AND SURROUND THE BALL WITH IT-

HOW DID THE BALL NOT GET BURNED-

Oh, it was blocked.

HOLY SHIT SOMEONE JUST SUMMONED SOME FORM OF EARTHQUAKE-

Wait... are these kind of things even allowed???

Are they a product of quirks??? Wait, if they are allowed to pull these kind of moves like it's normal...

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THE REFS!?!?"

"Izuku? I heard you shouting so I checked in... oh." Mom entered the room. She saw what is on the TV and can only say, "Oh, it's that time of the year already?"

"...Mom?"

Mom turned to him. "Oh sorry. It reminds me that your father loves watching this particular Junior Soccer League back when he is still here and not out abroad."

...You mean it's been here even before he was born!?!?

He chose not to voice it out and wondered instead, they never talked about dad ever since he worked abroad. "He did?"

Mom nodded. "He says that he used to dream of being a Soccer player as a child but eventually decided that it's not the perfect job for him when he found out about what he can do with his analysis. This was a mystery that he wanted to solve since then because, well, I'm not sure if it helps you, but majority of these Middle School Players are Quirkless. It's like they're pulling actual magic in these matches."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Izuku can only wonder why mom didn't tell him about crazy magical soccer being a thing and why had he only known about this now.

The fact that these students are majorly Quirkless like he used to be but are capable of pulling these crazy stunts leaves a lot of questions that are needed to be answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going out of 2018 with a bang by getting back into boys playing magical soccer (No, really, that's what Inazuma Eleven is about, I'm not kidding).  
> I thought it'd be fun to see the BNHA cast act as outsiders to Inazuma Eleven happenings and so this was made.  
> Anyway, see you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you think magical soccer is crazy enough, then you haven't seen evolved penguins yet.

"I would like to know about your opinion of penguins." Was uttered by one green haired freckled kid just after Shinsou Hitoshi declared war against Class 1-A.

Class 1 freaking A who had just gotten famous for surviving against a villain invasion.

He was expecting a hell lot of aggression when he said that (In context, it is a provoking message), but he can't help feel flabbergasted when this kid just step out of the room only to ask him that.

What the hell is this kid's mind running on to ask about that?

Of course penguins are adorable and everyone generally love penguins. What kind of question is that?

The kid only raised a brow at his expression. "You haven't seen evolved penguins yet then."

Evolved penguins?

What.

Is he talking about penguins with quirks?

"Give me a moment."

The kid got back into the classroom and came back out minutes later with a laptop connected to a projector cable. For some reason, there are two cable ports.

"One for the class and one for everyone outside. I asked Yaoyorozu-san to make them." The kid explained as he placed a projector near him.

Projector on, there was the sound of clacking keyboard keys as the students inside and outside of class 1-A are waiting to see what he is on about.

Then a video is played, showing a soccer field zooming onto a player who looked younger than everyone in U.A, whistle as if calling-

WHAT THE FUCK-

DID HE JUST SUMMONED PENGUINS??? FROM THE GROUND??? ALL THE WAY FROM ANTARTICA???

_"Emperor Penguin!"_

The player kicked the ball-

Wait a freaking minute.

Did the penguins just follow and fly along with the ball???

They can only watch as they see the ball powered by flying penguins, of all things, was shot all the way to the goal.

When it's over, he can only ask. "What the hell was that."

The kid shrugged. "Evolved penguins."

What the fuck.

"Are they from a quirk?" One of the students crowding got asking.

He answered. "Would you believe me if I say that these middle school soccer players are actually Quirkless and these penguins are actually from magical imagination turned real?"

What.

"That's what I thought too until my mom told me that magical soccer existed long alongside quirks and is apparently legal for these kids and some older soccer players to pull these moves that can't be explained completely through quirks."

...Magical soccer?

"You're lying. The world population for quirked people are 80% today." Another student from the crowd voiced out, doubting the claim.

"I doubted it too until I checked on the Middle School Junior Soccer League they call Football Frontier for the participants and all of them are Quirkless. I even double checked and referenced to make sure."

Lo and behold, he did direct them to the website for the so called Football Frontier and the participating players were shown as Quirkless.

Freaking _Quirkless_.

He went on to show a video of a recent Football Frontier match happening with Raimon Middle School against Senbayama with Fire Tornado's, Dragon summoning, giant walls appearing out of nowhere and a bunch of ridiculous things that should be illegal considering the quirk laws that are in place in Japan.

"...I don't even know what's going on anymore."

Shinsou Hitoshi came here to declare a war and he is suddenly feeling an identity crisis now because magical soccer is apparently legal.

* * *

 When every student started leaving, some of them asking him for the video's to be sent to their mails, Midoriya Izuku came back to the class to a very serious atmosphere.

"...Midoriya-san, I beg of you to please send me those video's to me so I can analyze them in private." Yaoyorozu-san pleaded. Followed by a few more of his classmates asking for it.

He obliged.

* * *

 

 And that was how The Great Declaration had become The Great Truce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (late) new year!
> 
> For context, before Christmas holidays, I showed my little brother a video of every single penguin Hissatsu's shown in Inazuma Eleven and sufficiently had him traumatized with him saying "No more. I don't even know what's going on anymore.", I haven't even showed him EVERY penguin Hissatsu yet either. And hence, this event inspired this very chapter.
> 
> I have also marathon watched Ares and waiting for Orion while re-watching the original series alongside it, now I'm going to give GO another re-watch but I love the original series too much. (My personal disappointment is that Ares is too fast paced for me to get invested with Inakuni Raimon as much as I find them interesting with good VA's. I only watch Ares for Nosaka ~~and his ship tease with Anna~~ and the Eisei children.
> 
> Anyway, see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cue the aliens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where everything has gone out to seriousness.  
> The Aliea arc is the arc where Inazuma Eleven had gone to the psycho-thriller Shounen in genre and it shows.  
> Also, timeline business is wonky as hell when it comes to Inazuma Eleven and Aliea arc happening caused way too many element clashing and I'm warning you, I have no idea what I'm doing.

It happened like a bolt from the blue.

The first sign was that right during the time the sports festival was running, the Football Frontier had just finished.

Right as the tournament had reached to the Semi-Finals, televisions were hijacked and it shows a footage of many schools under attack, most of them being middle schools.

Everyone at U.A had been unaware of it until the Sports Festival was over and it's all over the news when the students got home.

Middle schools with soccer clubs had been attacked and the surprise came from the fact that Raimon, who had just recently secured championship in the Football Frontier, was attacked and they lost against these aliens, who claim to be from a school outside the earth named Aliea Academy.

It is then followed by another footage of heroes being beaten down by aliens who look like middle school kids through soccer, of all things.

As for the villains, the infamous Hero Killer was apparently defeated and beaten down to a pulp during Aliea Academy's attack on Hosu and the League of Villains, who had attempted to negotiate with these aliens, got rejected, being kicked by a Hissatsu from these aliens for their trouble.

It would have been a hilarious thought if it wasn't for the fact that middle schools are under attack and there's nothing the heroes or villains can do about it.

(Among it all, Midoriya Izuku saw that Orudera Middle School was one of the middle schools that were attacked after the footage's stopped playing.

Izuku... he doesn't know what to feel about it.)

* * *

 

The heroes and villains may have quirks, but they don't have access to the magic infused Hissatsu and in the end, every person in Japan had placed their hopes on Raimon Middle School, who are still planning to fight against the aliens who were not seeking to change society's views about heroes and villains, but to overthrow the government.

There's nothing that they can do right now against powers that are beyond the understanding of science that quirks provided.

(The fact that they have to rely on a group of Quirkless children who are only armed with the magic that is Soccer Hissatsu's doesn't sit well with anyone in this quirk filled society but they're the only hope they got left against Aliea Academy.)

 


End file.
